


Secret Ingredient

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [85]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sentinel Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 90s Fandom prompt:The Sentinel, any, figuring out what that secret ingredient isIn which Blair offers up dinner and a Sentinel challenge.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Secret Ingredient

Jim came home to the smells of dinner cooking and Blair dancing while he set the table, Jimi Hendrix blasting out of the stereo. Jim dialed down his hearing, and then he dialed down the stereo, robbing Hendrix of his power but saving Jim’s sensitive eardrums.

“Hey, big guy. Great timing.” Blair flashed a smile. “Go wash up.”

Jim smiled in return. He didn’t know exactly when his life had become so domestic, but he never wanted to take it for granted. He and Blair had the relationship Jim had never been able to make work with Carolyn. 

He washed up as requested and changed into a pair of lounge pants and his old Jags t-shirt. By the time he returned to the kitchen, Blair had both plates loaded down with food and was uncapping a couple of beers.

“What’s on the menu?” Jim asked, taking his seat. Whatever Blair had cooked, it was something they hadn’t had before.

“You’re the one with the super sniffer,” Blair replied. “You tell me.”

Jim almost made a snarky comment about tests, but that was their old dynamic. That recalcitrant Jim mostly didn’t exist anymore, not where Blair was concerned. Instead, he opened up his sense of smell, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

“Chicken. Oregano. Pepper.”

“That’s part of the story,” Blair said around a mouthful of food.

Right. Jim opened his eyes and scooped up a forkful. The chicken flavor was even stronger than the smell, but there was also a rich brown gravy, a hint of salt, some cream cheese. 

He reported the same to Blair, who smirked.

“Can’t get the secret ingredient? You must be slipping.”

Jim frowned, and took another bite, piggy-backing smell and taste. “Cream of chicken soup. Chicken broth. The rice just tastes like rice.”

Blair shrugged and kept shoveling food in his mouth. Jim scowled. Was he slipping? What was he missing?

He made his way through the whole plate of chicken and rice and still couldn’t pick out the secret ingredient.

“I give up,” he said. Jim helped Blair clear the table, meeting up at the sink with the dirty dishes. “What was it?”

Blair tugged him down for a kiss. 

“Love. It’s always love.”

Jim waited for Blair to put his dishes into the sink before pulling him in for a tight hug. He should’ve known. Everything with Blair was about the love. Jim wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to that.

“I’ve got it now,” he murmured.


End file.
